Harry Potter
Harry James Potter (born 31 July 1996), human, is and Ron and Hermione's best friend, a student of Nintendo, son of James, the new Black Ranger, and Lily, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, Sirius's godson, and the older brother of WilyKat and WilyKit. Harry recently gained a Sengoku Driver and the Donguri Lockseed. History (Pre High School Days) High School Days Schedule * Period 1 - History * Period 2 - French * Lunch * Period 3 - English * Period 4 - Gym Alternate Schedule * Period 1 - Demonology * Period 2 - Music * Lunch * Period 3 - Modern History * Period 4 - Art Personality Harry Potter is an extremely brave, loyal, and selfless person who possessed tremendous strength of character, he would go to great lengths and take great risks in order to help others, particularly his loved ones. Harry is also very strong-willed and unafraid to stand up for himself. Harry possesses an instinctual, intuitive intelligence that allowed him to make intellectual leaps as opposed to the logical intelligence of Hermione. Appearance Harry is a near-spitting image of his father, having untidy jet-black hair, but his startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes are identical to those of his mother. Harry seems to have grown at the same rate as James, as when he was fifteen he was within an inch of James at the same age, and when he was seventeen, he was exactly the same height his father was, and James is often described as tall. Harry wears round-rimmed glasses, peculiarly similar to his father's glasses. While on the run, Harry is given a completely new outfit along with a mask made by Remus to wear in order to disguise himself from the New World Order cause of his abilities as Kamen Rider Gridon. While wearing his new attire, his outfit consists of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a black and white, birdlike domino mask Powers & Abilities Harry recently gained a Sengoku Driver with the Donguri Lockseed, getting the ability to become Kamen Rider Gridon. However, he is unaware of the new powers gained by his godfather, his parents and their friend. Genetic Ride Wear The Ride Wear (ライドウェア Raido Uēa?) is Gridon's default formundersuit, which is briefly seen during Gridon's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Gridon's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator (ライダーインジケーター Raidā Injikētā?)faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Kamen Rider Gridon Donguri Arms (ドングリアームズ Donguri Āmuzu?, lit. "Acorn Arms") is Gridon's default acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Donguri Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Donkachi, while the helmet Gridon wears is the Dome Casque (ドームカスク Dōmu Kasuku?) with the Nut Eye (ナットアイ Natto Ai?) visor. In this form, Gridon can throw punches stronger than both Gaim in Pine Arms and Baron in Banana Arms, though his kicking power is far weaker then the aforementioned Riders. As for his jumping height and running speed, they are the same as Gaim's in Pine Arms. Gridon is later further strengthened when his Sengoku Driver is replaced with an updated, refined model. This Arms has three finishing attacks. * Donkachi Giant Rotation (ドンカチ大回転 Donkachi Dai Kaiten?): After Gridon activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he spins at high speeds with the Donkachi held out. The spinning forms an acorn projection before Gridon knocks the opponent with a high-velocity hammer slam. * Gridon Impact (グリドンインパクト Guridon Inpakuto?): After Gridon activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he dives from above and strikes the enemy with the Donkachi. * Unnamed Rider Shooting: After Gridon activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he swings the Donkachi, sending a pulse of energy at the target. When Gridon activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he can temporarily convert his Donguri Arms' Armor Part into its nut form, which can be spun and used as a shield to bounce off an enemy's attack. Arsenal * Sengoku Driver - Transformation device (Originally used the prototype version but later switched to a customized mass production version, until the latter was destroyed by Marika and Knuckle; later replaced with a normal mass production Driver providing the Kurokage base suit in the finale, though it is destroyed shortly after its first use.) * Lockseeds - Gives access to Gridon/Kurokage's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons * Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: *** Donkachi - Gridon Donguri Arms' personal weapon *** Kagematsu - Gridon Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon *** Kurumi Bombers - Gridon Kurumi Arms' personal weapon *** Trigger Magnum - Gridon Double Arms' personal weapon Trivia * The reason Harry received the Donguri Lockseed is due the phrase 'Never Give Up' during the transformation, something Harry would do during his original series. * Interestingly, Harry, his parents, and one of his friends are involved with Kamen Riders in some way, his father is a Power Ranger and works with the Kamen Riders aligned with Zordon, his mother is Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, Hermione is the chief and landlord of the Narumi Detective Agency, the work place for Shotaro and Philip, Kamen Rider W, and he is Kamen Rider Gridon. * During Gaston's party, Harry meets his clone, Harold Flame, and references at least five of the seven years of his original series. * Harry wearing Joker's Phantom Thief outfit is based on how similar Harry and Akira look, both having messy black hair and wearing glasses, Category:Characters